High School Bully
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward Challenge: Anchor Man The castaways must walk along a balance beam while collecting puzzle pieces. They must untie a bag on a beam and make their way across it to put a bag on their mat, after which they must return to the beam to get the next bag. The first three to bring all their bags on the mat would advance to the final round. On the final round, the finalists must complete an anchor puzzle using the pieces inside their bags, and the first to complete the puzzle wins reward. Reward: '''Zip-line rides and a pizza picnic. '''Winner: '''Freddy Libman (Chose Glenn Ryans, Jeffery Boone, Lisa White, and Sasha Vo) '''Immunity Challenge: Hip To Be Square Castaways will race to move a puzzle piece through three slide mazes. Once they have moved the same piece through the three mazes, they will use that piece to complete a slide puzzle. The first to finish wins immunity. Winner: '''Sasha Vo Story Night 20 The scene fades in, showing a large lizard walk across the beach. We then see the final eleven return to camp after Charley was voted out. Both Jamie and Gordan high five each other, happy to see Charley go home. ''Jamie:'' One down, five to go. ''Freddy:'' Well it won't be so easy to get rid of us. ''Gordan:'' Oh yeah, we'll see. The majority alliance lays down in the shelter while the minority sit by the fire. Gordan looks over towards the minority and scoffs. ''Gordan:'' This game is way too easy. *intro plays* Day 21 The scene fades in to the first reward challenge of the merge. After a few shots showing off the two parts of the challenge, we see Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The final eleven make their way to the black mat in front of Jeff. After they finally get settled, Jeff goes over the basic mechanics of the challenge. At the start, Gordan and Katie struggle greatly getting across the beam. Gordan is unable to get his first bag while Katie struggles on her second. Freddy flies through the challenge, along with Lisa, who get across the beam without falling off. Freddy is the first one across, followed by Lisa, leaving one spot open. William, Jamie, and Glenn work on their final bag. Jamie finishes hers seconds before the other two and gets across her beam, sending her to the final round. At the start of the second round, both Jamie and Lisa do well while Freddy struggles a bit. Jamie finishes one side of the anchor with Lisa not far behind. Jamie realizes she misplaced a few pieces and has to backtrack. Freddy then manages to figure out the puzzle. He begins to quickly place pieces, prompting Gordan to loudly cheer on Jamie and Lisa. Jamie fixes the second half of her puzzle and quickly works on the middle piece. Freddy catches up to her and soon passes her, placing his final piece a second before Jamie, winning him reward. As Freddy is announced the winner, Gordan spits, disgusted. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the tribe. ''Jeff:'' Freddy, come on over. Freddy walks over to Jeff, who puts his arm on his shoulder. ''Jeff:'' Congratulations, you're gonna enjoy a zip-lining trip and pizza afterwards. One more thing, pick four people to join you. Freddy wipes his face as everyone looks at Freddy, wanting him to pick them. ''Jeff:'' Is there anyone you're not gonna pick? ''Freddy:'' Well I'm not gonna pick Gordo. Gordan rolls his eyes. ''Jeff:'' Why's that? ''Freddy:'' He's been extremely rude to me these past few days and I'm not rewarding someone like that. ''Gordan:'' Whatever. Enjoy your reward before he send your ass out of this game. Lisa shakes her head, disgusted, as Freddy chuckles. ''Jeff:'' So who's your first choice? ''Freddy:'' I'm gonna choose Glenn. Glenn smiles as he goes over to Freddy. ''Jeff:'' Who else? ''Freddy:'' Sasha. Sasha rushes over and hugs Freddy. ''Freddy:'' Jeffery. Jeffery walks over. ''Jeff:'' One more person will come along. ''Freddy:'' Sorry Max, I'm gonna go with Lisa. Lisa's eyes widen, surprised he was picked. Everyone else, but Max, is shocked Lisa was chosen as well. ''Max:'' Don't apologize, I understand. Lisa walks over to Freddy and hugs him. ''Jeff:'' Alright, Freddy, Glenn, Sasha, Jeffery, Sasha, you guys can head on out. The five going on reward go down a different path than the one they came from as Jeff turns to the six who didn't go on reward. ''Jeff:'' As for the rest of you, got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp. We see a slow motion shot of the six remaining players leaving the challenge. The focus is mainly on William has he picks up his bag. The next scene shows the Sochi camp. After a short shot of the flag, we see the other six arrive back from the challenge. Max and William place their bags under the shelter while Beth and Jamie sit next to each other. ''Jamie:'' Well that sucked. ''Beth:'' Yeah it did. ''Jamie:'' So Max, are you upset Freddy chose Lisa over you? ''Max:'' Not really, it is what it is. ''Gordan:'' Must mean they can't stand you. Beth looks over to Gordan, who is by the fire. He is poking the fire, trying to keep it lit. Max shakes his head, knowing Gordan is just talking crap. ''Gordan:'' Can't blame them, I can barely stand you either. Beth rolls her eyes and turns to Max. ''Beth:'' Just ignore him. ''Max:'' Oh I know, it goes in one ear and out the other. The scene then shifts to the reward area. We see the large zip-line area as we see Freddy getting hooked up. Glenn and Sasha are seen behind him, ready to get hooked up. ''Zip-Line Worker:'' Ready? ''Freddy:'' As I'll ever be. Freddy is then launched down the zip-line. He screams while gliding down, making the other four more nervous about going down the zip-line. We see a short montage of the other four going down the zip-line. The excitement and fear is clear on their faces, especially Sasha's. As everyone gets done with the zip-line, they walk up to the picnic blanket that is full of drinks and pizza boxes. Jeffery rubs his hands together, ready to chow down. Jeffery takes a large bite out of a pepperoni pizza and Freddy downs an iced tea. Lisa wipes her face before turning to Freddy. ''Lisa:'' Thanks a lot for picking me. ''Freddy:'' No problem. ''Lisa:'' To be honest, I'm kind of surprised after last night. ''Freddy:'' Well that's what I want to talk about. Lisa nods, knowing her being chosen wasn't fully out of good will. ''Freddy:'' Do you feel good keeping Gordan around? ''Lisa:'' I mean, not really. He's an assh--e and honestly I'm sick of his nonstop bragging. ''Freddy:'' His entitlement is a huge problem to. ''Lisa:'' It is. Yeah you're in the majority but you don't need to treat the others like s--t. ''Freddy:'' Exactly. It pisses me off. ''Lisa:'' Pisses me off to. ''Freddy:'' So, would you consider voting him out? Lisa pauses, pondering what to say next. ''Lisa:'' I mean, I don't know. I need to think what's best for me. ''Freddy:'' I get it, take your time. Glenn reaches for a slice of pizza. As he picks it up, he spots a note. He places the pizza down and picks up the note. Everyone turns to Glenn in surprise. ''Sasha:'' What's that? ''Glenn:'' Looks like a clue to the idol. Glenn unwraps the clue and begins to reads it. After he finishes, he passes it along. The shift then turns back to the Sochi camp. Both William and Jamie are laying in the shelter. The bar owner has his glasses hanging off his shirt. Jamie looks around to make sure no one is close enough to eavesdrop on their conversations. When she is sure no one is close, she turns to William. ''Jamie:'' Who do you think we should vote for next time? ''William:'' Well, if we're getting the strongest physical players out, I would say Sasha. But if we're going after the strategists, maybe Max. ''Jamie:'' Max can't win a challenge so I say Sasha. ''William:'' I just think we can't underestimate Max. Just because he can't win challenges doesn't mean he isn't a threat. ''Jamie:'' I just think if Sasha stays, we could end up screwing ourselves. William stares up to the roof as the camera cuts to show the five reward winners returning to camp. Jamie sits up and points them out. Lisa joins her and William in the shelter. ''Lisa:'' They got the idol clue on reward. ''Jamie:'' There's another one? ''Lisa:'' Yeah and we need to find it. The three get up and rush into the woods as we see the minority alliance rush to look for the idol. We see a short series of shots showcasing people looking for the idol. William and Jamie check the wall Jamie found her super idol, Freddy climbs a tree to check the branches, and Sasha is seen searching through the river with Gordan watching her sternly. We then see Freddy climbing down from the tree he was on. He picks up a stick and starts poking around holes. ''Freddy:'' Where is this son of a bitch? Freddy searches another tree hole by the water. He feels something inside and sticks his hand in. He soon takes out an idol, much to his surprise. He kisses it, happy to have found it. Freddy walks away, jumping for joy, as the scene fades to black to go to commercial. Day 22 The scene fades in to the middle of the day. Both Glenn and Gordan are by the fire. Glenn keeps checking on the rice while Gordan just sits around, watching Glenn make their food. Gordan keeps a smug look on his face while Glenn taste tests a bit of rice. ''Gordan:'' So Glenn, do you think you have a shot at winning? ''Glenn:'' I don't know, I think I have a decent shot. Gordan chuckles as Glenn turns his attention to him. ''Glenn:'' What? ''Gordan:'' You don't have any shot. You won't be here to get to the end. ''Glenn:'' Well you don't know, this game changes every few days. ''Gordan:'' Glenn, I have the win to myself. No one can beat me. ''Gordan:'' My advice: Just give up and vote yourself out. You're out of your league. Glenn rolls his eyes before turning back to the rice. Gordan gets up and leaves to go to the shelter. The scene cuts to Max and Jamie out fishing. Jamie reels in a small fish as Max keeps the small amount of fish they caught in a net. Max adjusts his glasses before turning to Jamie. ''Max:'' So I guess Sasha and I made a mistake keeping you and Gordan? ''Jamie:'' I mean, you kind of did. ''Max:'' You know we did that out of loyalty and trust. We did like working with you. ''Jamie:'' Well things change Max, loyalties change. ''Max:'' So am I the next to go? ''Jamie:'' Honestly, Sasha is gonna go home next. So you're good for now. ''Max:'' Ok. Max is then seen walking up to Sasha, who is washing herself off. She uses the buff to wipe her face and turns to Max as he sits next to her. ''Sasha:'' What's up? ''Max:'' Well Jamie told me she wants you out next. ''Sasha:'' For real? ''Max:'' Yep, so you better win tomorrow. ''Sasha:'' I plan on it. After Sasha's confessional, the scene fades to black to go to commercial. Day 23 The scene fades in to the next challenge. After a few shots of the area, the camera focuses on Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The final eleven make their way to the area. They step onto the mat and keep their attention on the host. Jeff asks Jamie for the necklace. She confidently states Jeff will give it back to her, annoying the minority alliance. Jeff places the necklace back on the stand and goes over the mechanics of the challenge. At the start of the challenge, Sasha, Jamie, William, Katie, Freddy, and Lisa get an early lead, keeping up with one another. Gordan falls behind the pack, unable to finish the first puzzle. Sasha, Jamie, and Katie are the first three to the final puzzle. Gordan finally gets pass the first maze and moves on to the second, where he again struggles. William, Freddy, Lisa, and Max soon join the three girls as Jeffery, Beth, and Glenn struggle on the final maze. Jamie feels like she finishes the puzzle first and calls Jeff over. He informs her she is incorrect, forcing her to start again. Gordan gets through the second maze as Jeffery, Beth, and Glenn get through the final maze and go to the puzzle. Gordan silently curses out the others for beating him. Max states he finished the puzzle but Jeff reveals it to be wrong when he checks. Sasha then calls Jeff's attention. He rushes over and checks it. It reveals it to be correct, giving Sasha immunity. Both Gordan and Jamie look angered while Katie is mildly annoyed. The scene shifts to Jeff addressing the final eleven. ''Jeff:'' Sasha, come on over! Sasha walks over while only her alliance applauds her. Jamie shakes her head, disappointed. Jeff puts the necklace around Sasha's neck. ''Jeff:'' With this around your neck, you are safe tonight at Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, one of you going home tonight. You have the afternoon to think about it, head on back to camp. Sasha happily rejoins the tribe as they all leave the area. The scene fades to the Sochi camp. The tribe returns from the challenge and Sasha places the necklace on a tree. She hugs Max as Freddy pats her back. ''Freddy:'' Great job. ''Sasha:'' Thanks, it was a close one today. We then see Jamie watch Sasha get hogs from Jeffery and Glenn. She rolls her eyes and sits in the fire. ''Jamie: I'm so pissed. The scene focuses on the majority alliance laying down in the shelter. Jamie is eyeing up Sasha, who is still grinning ear to ear. She then turns to Gordan and Lisa. '''''Jamie: Oh well, we can't change the past, we can only move forward. Lisa: So who's the vote? Jamie: ''William wanted to do Max if Sasha won so if you guys are good with Max, I'll do it. ''Gordan: I'm good with that. Send his ass packin'. Beth: ''He is a smart one so we would be getting rid of a strategic threat. ''Jamie: Alright, Max it is. We don't need to discuss it further. Lisa looks down to the ground, not really liking Jamie's arrogance. William notices this and begins to worry. The scene cuts to William and Lisa by the fire. William pokes at the fire while Lisa cleans off her buff by slapping it against her knee. William: You alright, Lisa? Lisa: Yeah, why? William: I know you were turned off by Jamie's little speech back there. Lisa: Well it wasn't the most humble thing ever. William: ''I get that but we all made a deal to stay loyal to each other. ''Lisa: I know but still, I want to be with people who are not asses and the other side is exactly that. William: ''But you know they will all beat you at the end. ''Lisa: I'd rather go to the end with them and lose than be with Jamie and Gordan. William rubs his eyes, not liking what he is hearing. The camera focuses on Lisa. She is perplexed on what she is to do. She rubs her temple as the scene fades to Tribal Council. The music plays as the eleven walks into Tribal. They place their torches down and sit down. Charley is then brought in, now cleaned up, and sits in the jury area. She doesn't show any emotion as Jeff begins the QnA. Jeff: So Sasha, last Tribal and idol was played and Charley went home. Do you feel like you needed immunity? Sasha: Oh for sure. I knew the majority was coming for me so it was either win or go home so I had to win. Jeff: Gordan, is that true? It was win or go home for Sasha? Gordan: Yep, it was. She saved herself, she's lucky. Sasha rolls her eyes and chuckles before turning back to Probst. Jeff: ''So Jamie, is there a backup plan? ''Jamie: Yep, there is a backup plan and that person is going home. Jamie smirks while Lisa shakes her head, clearly annoyed. Jeff: Lisa, what's wrong? Lisa: Well for the past few days, Jamie has grew arrogant. She talks before she thinks and it has gotten on my nerves a bit. Jeff: Jamie, does that worry you that Lisa has been annoyed with you? Jamie: It does but we all agreed to be loyal to one another so I hope she stays with us. Jeff: Freddy, what's your pitch to Lisa because it seems she's on the fence. Freddy: My pitch is you have five people here that will do anything for you. We need you and if you come with us, you're set for the game. Jeff: William, your pitch? William: Well we've been together since the start and if you flip, you may regret it. After William ends his pitch, the music picks up. Lisa looks at the ground while Gordan turns to Jeff. Jeff: Well let's find out Lisa's decision, it is time to vote. Jeffery, you're up. Jeffery gets up and makes his way to the urn. Only Max, Freddy, Jamie, and Gordan have their voting confessional shown. Lisa is seen taking her time at the urn before uncapping her pen. She is then seen walking back to her seat. Jeff goes up to collect the votes and returns with the urn. Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. The focus is on William and Freddy. William scratches his itchy beard while Freddy bites his lip. Neither man stands up. Jeff: ''Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Lisa takes a deep breath, nervous about the outcome. ''Jeff: First vote: Max. Max smirks, knowing Jamie went back on her word. Jeff: Gordan. That's one vote Max, one vote Gordan. Gordan shakes his head and chuckles. Jeff: Max. Max looks over to Jamie, who does not return his gaze, before turning back to Jeff. Jeff: Gordan. Gordan scratches his head. Jeff: Max. Sasha rubs Max's back. Jeff: ''Gordan. That's three votes Max, three votes Gordan. William looks over to Lisa, who is not looking at the votes. ''Jeff: Max. Jamie keeps her confident posture as Jeff continues. Jeff: Gordan. Katie and Beth are seen staring at the votes. Jeff: Max. Freddy is quietly repeating the word 'Please'. Jeff: Gordan. That's five votes Max, five votes Gordan, one vote left. Everyone begins to turn to Lisa, as she is the swing. Lisa keeps her eyes locked to the ground. Jeff: ''Eighth person voted out and the second member of our jury... ''Jeff: Max. Need to bring me your torch. Max smiles and nods as Sasha and Jeffery look on with disappointment. Gordan loudly claps as Max passes him. He places his torch in front of Jeff. Jeff: Max, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs his torch and Max turns to the final ten. Max: So long, guys. Max leaves the Tribal Council area as Jeff turns to the tribe. Jeff: Well with Max leaving, it is six against four. If you want to make sure you don't end up like Max, play like your life depends on it. Because it does. Grab your torches and head on out, goodnight. The final ten all get up and grab their torches. William hugs Lisa as the ten leave Tribal. The music plays as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on Survivor... * Katie tries to take control of the game! * Will the idols come out? * Alliances begin to break apart! Author's Notes